monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:MonsterGirlQuest Wiki
Archive There are only three of us who currently frequent the IRC. I wish to promote the IRC in order to get more of a community built among us who are currently developing the wiki. I hope this isn't too much to ask. Thank you! Just a suggestion, but someone should add more categories to the presentation slider thing on the page. Two doesn't seem like much. I'd edit it myself, but I don't wanna fuck the poll up.Juni221 17:15, April 9, 2012 (UTC) The poll can’t be fucked anymore, I’ve fixed that since.ALAKTORN 19:18, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I'll be adding more bits to the slider as we go on Juni, no worries. Once the locations stuff has been established I'll be looking at doing stuff for items and some form of encyclopedia. :) Unfortunate Mermaid 19:46, April 9, 2012 (UTC) This page needs a change. The welcome page has to be the ''most epic ''page of them all, especially since it forms first impressions (directly influencing interest in the wiki). I think the slider is great but the layout of the page as a whole is not impressive enough. Any ideas on rearranging elements (maybe move the poll up a bit, improve poll design - different bar colours; bars fill up to show spirits and their respective colours and designs etc.) and page designs? Valourtore 07:49, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Might not even need to ask, but what would we do in a situation like Lily(The Succubus) and Lily(The Science person)? We can't make two pages with the same name.Juni221 16:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Lily the succubus? Isn’t that Lilith? ALAKTORN 19:54, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Nah, man. The Oppai Loli one. From the scenario in rogue's patch.Juni221 22:19, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Looks like we have a new bundle of Side Stories on the way, already released by Camel at D-Gate in japanese and currently being translated. They seem well made too, full blown battles with new monsters although the protagonist for them is a girl. Hopefully Camel will be doing more of them too along the way.Unfortunate Mermaid 00:10, May 3, 2012 (UTC) We need a JavaScript coder We need someone who knows how to code JavaScript within templates to fix the situation with recurring monsters…ALAKTORN 12:29, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :Bump. Nobody knows anyone/somewhere we could ask for help?ALAKTORN 21:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :I know someone who can code, but he's offline most of the time, so the chances of him helping is slim. Rokklagio 01:10, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Slider “problem” There can only be 4 pictures in one slider, but at the moment there are 6 there. Do we need to remove 2, make a second slider and add 2 or do something different with it all together?? FurRiffic (Talk) 08:57, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :I’ve been wondering about that too. But like you said it’s only a “problem”, so it could just stay as-is. Another thing I noticed is that the image quality for Luka is terrible, that should be fixed.ALAKTORN 11:27, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :We can always change it to something else... Shadowblade777 18:37, June 24, 2012 (UTC)